


Legacy

by Writer_From_The_Stars



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aztec themes!!!, Beware, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Marie in this one is a bit different, Quetzalcoatl is a sassy feathered snake, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, also some crap happens, basically X-men, because we can't get enough of the salt, but Hamilton, don't judge me im going for the aesthetic, especially when alex's dad gets into this, hamilton college AU, hoo boy the tears you shall have, lots of mythos in this so if you're into it then have fun, yEEt this is going to be a long journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_From_The_Stars/pseuds/Writer_From_The_Stars
Summary: watch out for the tearsand sassand mythological referencesBasically X-men but Hamiltonhave fun





	1. Too Many People In One Room, to be honest

The thunderstorm isn’t going to let up anytime soon, a lone man thought, peering past the dim computer screen at the window of his dorm.   
He had been up since three in the morning yesterday, working on another essay for his English major. The dim light of the computer drew dark lines of shadows on his face, especially around his eyes.The tendrils of dark brown hair that had managed to sneak in front of his face had turned as pitch-black as the room he was in. His deep brown eyes caught the flashes of lightning outside for just a moment before leaving as fast as it came.

He didn’t mind thunderstorms so much. In fact, they were actually rather soothing to him, another mystery of life he had never had the time to figure out. He squinted at the analog watch on his wrist and frowned when it showed 2:25 am in bright green lights.  
The torrents of rain were starting to lull him to sleep when he heard the door open and a soaking wet person bound in squealing like a kid at Christmas.

The stormed-on person in question was his roommate John Laurens, a bright-eyed, frizzy-haired, freckled faced kid, and one of his personal friends. He was jumping around and holding a note apparently addressed to him, and dancing like a lunatic.

“Jesus Christ, John, do you want everyone in the campus to wake up?” he groaned, throwing whatever was in reach at him to stop that infernal noise, which was in this case a pillow.

“I DID IT, I DID IT, I WON THE FLIPPING CONTEST, I’M SO FREAKING HAPPY, AREN’T YOU PROUD OF ME ALEX??!!” John yelled, unfazed by the sudden onslaught of pillows at his face. He nearly squashed Alex under a sopping wet hug, then fell onto his bed on the other side of the room, completely buzzing with excitement.

“Yeah, that’s great bro, but can you shush a bit please? You just bounded in here like you got struck by lightning, for crying out loud.” Alexander grumbled, flicking on a light switch and stumbling into the bathroom to get Laurens a towel.

“Heh. Sorry” he whispered, taking off his jacket and drying his face on the towel.  
Alexander sighed and watched him, overlooking the fact that Lauren’s dark wet hair made his hazel eyes glow like candlelight, especially since he was this happy.

“Well, don’t keep me waiting here. What did you win?” Alex asked, taking the letter from him and tiredly smushing his reading glasses onto his face.  
Inside the envelope was a pamphlet advertising about a month-long paid trip to the Caribbean for five people in overly cheery text.  
“Remember that short story that I was writing before we got out for spring break?” Laurens said, nearly bouncing next to Alexander on the bed

“Yeah, but you said you were writing that for Mrs. Castello. You never mentioned anything about a competition.”

Alex saw shame rise on his friend’s face.

“I felt like if I told you what the prize was for this before I sent it all in, you wouldn’t have wanted to come. I know you don’t really have any good memories of the Caribbean, but I felt like this trip may help you change that.”  
Laurens watched as the hard look on Alexander’s face melted away, albeit rather slowly. Almost from the day he was born, Laurens had this innate ability to read emotions just by looking at someone, and he associated colors with every emotion he saw. The hard, navy blue glass that he now saw surrounding Alex’s heart pulsed with yellow dots of hope, almost akin to fireflies.

Suddenly, two other people burst in, just as soaking wet as Laurens had been. Alex threw the letter, and his hands, into the air, and fell back on the bed with a huff. This was just too much.  
“OF COURSE. Why not invite the entire campus into my dorm, for crying out loud?!” he sighed exasperatedly.

One of the wet persons he was addressing shed off a dripping blue and gold sorority jacket like an overly beautiful butterfly shedding its cocoon. This was an accurate description to use, because this man, in Alexander’s opinion, was drop-dead gorgeous.  
Everything about him, from his stance to his frizzy bun told tales of bright, foreign places. His dark chocolate eyes sparkled with the electric lights of Paris itself. Even his name spoke volumes about where he used to call home.

“Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette,” Alexander announced, taking a hilariously huge breath right where the comma was in his friend’s name.

“And Hercules Mulligan.” he added, looking over at Lafayette’s usual companion. Mulligan was a heavy-weight, home-bred Irishman of near-ebony skin and mammoth arm muscles. On the outside, he would usually intimidate anyone that tried to approach, which was another reason why Lafayette liked him so much, but inside he had a heart of gold.  
“Bonjour, mon ami.”  
“Heyo, bro.”  
John Laurens slapped the towel he had been using in both of their faces, and jumped around excitedly again, making Alexander groan and hide under his sheets. Why of all places they had to barge into mine? he asked himself.

“GUYS GUYS LOOK WHAT I WON!!” he crowed, pushing the pamphlet into their hands. More delighted shouts were to be had that night.  
“Wait. It says it’s a paid trip for five. Who else would we take? Ah, sorry Alex.” Mulligan said apologetically after nearly sitting on the lump of angry hissing blankets that was his friend.

“Hmmmmm. Who do we know that would like a trip like this?” John Laurens pondered, sitting next to Alexander and calming him down a bit.  
“. . .”  
“. . .”  
“. . .”  
“. . .”  
“How about Burr?” Lafayette piped up.  
Immediately after saying that, everyone in the room burst into raucous laughter, bringing tears to even Alexander’s eyes.  
“Oh gosh, imagine that. Burr in the tropics. I quit.” Alex gasped, drying his tears on the blankets.

“How about Elizabeth? She’d like something like this.” Mulligan proposed.  
“For the record, her name’s Eliza bro, and I don’t really know about that. We’d have to ask her first, and she’s still asleep probably.” Laurens said matter-of-factly, rubbing his eyes. The energy he had minutes ago had left him, possibly because it was three in the flipping morning.

“I have another good idea. How about we all go back to sleep, and then we can do a group message to her tomorrow?” Alex responded, noticing his friend leaning on his shoulder.

“Um, Alex, you don’t even sleep in the first place, what are you talking about?” Lafayette inquired.

“Just-....you know what I meant. Just go to bed.” he groaned, trying to shoo them all out the door. A sudden crack of thunder makes all of them jump into Alexander’s bed.  
“......you know what? I honestly don’t mind the company now.” Alexander said, arms wrapped tight around Laurens neck. After calming down, they all settled down for the night.

Sometime during the night, Laurens nestled himself into Alexander’s arms.


	2. Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group Chat!  
> this is a relatively short chapter  
> chapter three MIGHT be longer  
> don't fact check me on that one

~SmartHamBone has entered the group chat~

SmartHamBone: Anyone awake yet?

TheFrenchiestFry: anyone have anything better to do?

YouMeanHUNKules: lol not me

FreedomRings: moThErLoVErs  
It is 6  
I repeat  
S I X  
In the MOrNinG

SmartHamBone: chill, John  
I’ve been up since five

TheFrenchiestFry: didn’t you go to sleep at 3am???

SmartHamBone: . . . shush

~QueenElizabeth has joined the group chat~

QueenElizabeth: this better be important  
If it isn’t, somebody’s neck is gonna be snapped today

SmartHamBone: well, Laurens won a short story contest and he got us all tickets for a month-long paid vacation in the Caribbean, so please don’t

QueenElizabeth: aw John I’m so proud of you  
wait  
month-long???  
SERIOUSLY???

TheFrenchiestFry: that’s what he said

QueenElizabeth: you are the best John

FreedomRings: *blushes*  
You’re welcome

QueenElizabeth: so whose idea was it to bring me?  
was it you, Alex?

SmartHamBone: actually it was Mulligan’s idea, but I agree with it

YouMeanHUNKules: I know how you like pretty things  
and the Caribbean is pretty  
and we had one extra ticket  
So why not?

QueenElizabeth: thank you so much Mulligan  
AnYhOOO  
When are we going?

FreedomRings: well  
I have to go pick up the tickets sometime before next Friday  
I can get the tickets today, but the only bad thing is  
the lady that runs the contest doesn’t like me all that much

SmartHamBone: want me to do it?

FreedomRings: naw  
I got this  
I’m gonna go get the tickets  
see ya

SmartHamBone: see ya  
gonna go get Starbucks

TheFrenchiestFry: ooooooooo get me some mon ami

YouMeanHUNKules: i want a frap with caramel

QueenElizabeth: Caribbean, here we come!

~SmartHamBone, TheFrenchiestFry, FreedomRings, YouMeanHUNKules, and QueenElizabeth have left the group chat~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what im doing with this, but people like it???  
> YAY????  
> I'm glad y'all do like it, tho


	3. The Backyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The jerkwad appears!  
> I know I was gone for a bit, but now I'm back! WEEEE  
> the jerkwad in this chapter is just a character I came up with on the fly  
> (he's not really important, tbh)  
> and also, I just figured out how to format right!  
> I'm getting somewhere at least

Alex gazed out onto the almost idyllic scene before him as he sat, surprisingly patient, waiting for his friends to arrive. The Starbucks inside the campus had a sitting area overlooking what the students fondly called “The Backyard”, a simple but beautiful courtyard near the back of the school, which was one of the three courtyards in the campus. The Backyard was the only courtyard that was for the campus only. Many a shy student’s fear of the public had been quelled there, mainly by the impressive view. It had a near panoramic view of the coast, and half of the city’s skyline.

 

Alexander had Starbuck’s schedule down by heart. The blissful, but pitifully short period in which he was currently in was the quiet before the 7 o'clock storm; students and professors alike stampeding to the counters to get a sweet but short burst of caffeine to help them simmer down for the night, or to wash down whatever the cafeteria had offered for the menu.

 

The very life and soul of the school ticked and worked like clockwork. Alex didn’t mind it that much, to be sure, but it did get boring every now and again.

 

_ Ah, _ Alexander thought to himself, glimpsing past the sunset to see someone walking towards him,  _ here is a spirit that could never be bound by any machine; John _

 

The ruby and orange sunlight lit his friend’s hazel eyes into a bright warmth that Alex swore no other person in the school had. The same crimson light gave his freckled face a slight sheen, drawing shadows and sunbeams like curtains in a theatre. He seemed exasperated at something, but the same lightness in his step gave Alexander relief.

 

“Sorry I’m late. That lady I got the tickets from was  _ not _ happy to see me.”

“It’s fine. Want a drink?”

“Ah, shoot. I forgot to grab some money.” Laurens laughed awkwardly, rubbing his neck.

“Fear not, my dear Laurens, for fate has dealt you a lucky hand.” Alex grinned, fanning several dollar bills in between his fingers. After Laurens purchased his favorite (white chocolate mocha) and sat down again, enter stage left Lafayette and Mulligan, slightly out of breath.

 

“We had to take two different elevators and  _ then _ the teacher’s lounge just to avoid Brandon and his little buddy-buddies, and just  _ guess _ who we ran into.” Mulligan huffed.

“ _ J'espère qu'il tombe mort. _ ”

“I feel ya, bro.”

 

“Did the air suddenly turn foul, or did I just hear someone say Brandon’s name?”

Eliza strolled into the scene wearing woodsy green shorts and a red plaid shirt, one of her best looking outfits. The fading sunlight played around with her dark streaming hair and fair brown eyes, matching her outfit in a subtle way.

 

“Well, if Brandon’s friend group is arriving, then we need to get started on whatever Alex wanted us to do.” Laurens said, pointedly staring at him after he said it.

“Okay. Do those tickets have a set hotel or no?”

 

“I don’t think so. She never mentioned anything about it.”

“Alright, I have some hotels on this site that might work. My favorite one has this blue hole just thirty or so minutes from the hotel…”

 

Right before they began to discuss different places to stay however, a loud pretentious laugh sounded their imminent doom from down the hall.

 

“Um, Laf…..” Mulligan whispered, tapping his shoulder lightly as to make it look like they hadn’t seen him yet.

 

“Son of a-”

 

“WHAT’S UP, NERDS?!” Brandon barked as he strode up to Lafayette and gave him a noogie that set his ponytail off-kilter. Groans of “Oh God” and “Not again” seemed to fracture his size-of-Texas ego, so he pulled Lafayette back again into a rough hug, his beefy arm perched at an uncomfortable position near his neck.

 

“Okay, look Brandon, we were doing just fine here before you decided to grace us with your presence, so can you let him go and let us be? Please?” Laurens growled, a dark light glinting in his eyes when Brandon pulled on Lafayette tighter.

 

“Oh ho ho! Look at this kid! Thinking he’s so high and mighty!” Harsh laughter from his buddies made Mulligan start to square up against Brandon and his hostage. Realizing how badly hurt he could be if he went up against 190 pounds of pure muscle, Brandon finally let Lafayette go, pushing him into Mulligan’s chest.

 

“You’re lucky, you know that?” he bragged, looking down on all of them, “If my dad were here, he’d kick you out of this school once and for all!”

 

“Yeah, that’s great. Hey Brandon,” Alex commented, pulling out his cellphone, “your ego just called. It said ‘calm your tits.’”

 

After just having his posterior magnificently roasted, he let off several colorful curses and stormed out, leaving the group nearly rolling around on the floor from laughing so hard.

“ _ Kssh _ , watch out folks, we have a potty mouth in hallway six, repeat, potty mouth in hallway six,  _ kssh _ ” Laurens said, imitating a hall monitor with a walkie-talkie.

 

“I bet he kisses his mom with that mouth.” Mulligan chuckled.

“In that case, I feel bad for his mother.” Lafayette said under his breath, sending him and Mulligan into a fit of smothered giggles.

 

“Well, thanks to Brandon-the-Bad-Mouth, we’ve lost our chance to be discreet.” Eliza sighed, motioning towards several more group approaching, some nearly running to the counter.

 

“I can narrow the choices down to three, and then we all vote on one, if that works for ya.” Alex proposed.

“Uh, sure, that works.” Mulligan agreed, letting Lafayette put an arm around his waist.

 

“Hey Alex, can I help?” Laurens asked, handing him his laptop. Alex smiled. He could always count on him to help out with something. From essays to emotions, Laurens could always figure it out.

 

“Sure. See ya later, guys.” Alex waved them off, Eliza hugging him goodbye before she left, and then the two souls that were left both set off through the courtyard.

The red sun had set itself back into the sea, but there was still enough light to see by. The oncoming dusk had attracted swarms of fireflies, a common yet unique sight in The Backyard. Laurens had walked up ahead, watching the fireflies flit by his face and flicker like the rapidly brightening stars in the dusky purple sky.

 

Times like these put a rare smile on Alex’s face. The hustle and bustle of his life almost never had time for moments like these, so he cherished them whenever he could. Many of those rare memories, however, had his dear Laurens in them somehow, and this one was no different.

 

“Alex, look.” Laurens whispered, keeping his voice as low as he could. Alex glanced over at him to see that he had fireflies hovering all around him, some lighting in his brown curls. One had the guts to perch on his nose, flickering like an old lightbulb in an almost prideful way.

“Woah. Are you the firefly whisperer, now?” Alex chuckled softly, holding out a hand and letting some land on it.

“I guess.” he laughed, lightly shaking his arms as a cue that he was about to leave. The fireflies recognized it and, one by one, flew into some secluded corner of the courtyard to continue their electric dance.

“I guess since it’s this late, I’m just going to stay in your room again?”

“Be my guest, my dear Laurens.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm starting out on this, and I don't really know if this is a good idea or not. Let me know in the comments please!!!  
> (I have no idea what I'm doing, tbh...)


End file.
